


Try To Copy Me

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: Pop Music RPF
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, Future Fic, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still going when 'Trendsetting' becomes 'paying homage'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try To Copy Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Awesome Ladies Ficathon. Original prompt was _Lady Gaga in thirty years_. It was hard to resist. Title comes from a 2NE1 song by the same name.

Trends come and go like seasons. She doesn't follow them. It was never really her thing. She loves fashion, not trends.

Of course, it makes people call her a trendsetter. Though these days, critics seem to be stepping away from calling it 'trendsetting' and have been using the words 'paying homage' more. She can't take all the credit, but it makes her smile anyway.

Her Little Monsters grow up, but they never seem to go far. Every night, she sees a mixture of young and old singing their hearts out and dancing their asses off with her. It makes her feel like a proud mother when she sees the Monsters who became parents with their children. She hardly thinks of it as an insult when they take to calling her Grandmama Monster.

It occurs to her that she could retire. Find a nice apartment in New York and spend the rest of her days prowling the streets, admiring all the beautiful people of the city, and catching up on all the sleep she missed over the past thirty years. She could declare her work done and just live in peace for the rest of her days.

She laughs the thought off as quickly as it comes. A good woman's work is never done, no matter what her age may be.

Besides, she can sleep when she's dead.


End file.
